Wedding
by Spottedmask77
Summary: Nemu and Uryu get married. But someone uninvited might show up... *THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT* Rated T because it's a wedding. And maybe for some cursing later on...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm trying something a little different than usual, since I usually write humor and parody. I apologize if this sucks. I just thought it would be cute...**

**This takes place after Aizen is dead and all that fun stuff. So there will be spoilers, if you read carefully.**

**Legal disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I created a Nemu x Uryu word: Nemuryu. I can't believe no one thought of it before...sheesh. Besides, I think it's better than IshiNemu. But maybe that's just me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nemu Kurotsuchi adjusted the veil on her head. She was so excited, but so sad...what would she do after this? Her father would never except her, and some captains still spoke their disapproval of this. New Head Captain Kyoraku had always been like a grandfather to her, and he had promised not to banish her, but still...

She sighed, a rare occurence. Then again, before Uryu, she hadn't even thought she had emotions. Toying with the engagement ring on her finger, she remembered when thay had first met.

_Thank you for not killing my father._

Master. She had still called him Master.

_B-but...what about you?_

_I'll be fine._

She hadn't been fine. A different kind of poison had entered her body.

"Nemu!"

Nemu whirled around, smiling. Uryu Ishida was in the doorway, unsure whether he was allowed in.

"Uryu, you may come in," she said happily.

"But I heard that if you see your bride in her wedding dress before the wedding..." Uryu trailed off.

Nemu walked toward him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek. "You know those are superstitions."

Even now, Uryu could still hear a trace of Nemu's old, monotone voice. Would it ever truly leave her?

"You look beautiful, my dear," Uryu smiled, shaking away the thought. Nemu blushed.

It was true. She wore a creamy white wedding dress that trailed behind her about six inches or so. She wore no sleeves, and someone had braided her hair and put flowers in it. She hadn't adjusted her veil to cover her face yet, so Uryu could see her face. She hadn't put even a speck of make-up on, but she looked even more beautiful without it.

"I, um, have to g-go prepare..." Uryu stuttered. Nemu laughed, and said, "Well, don't let me keep you."

As Uryu left, another person came in: Yachiru.

"Hey there, Nemu - chan!" she chirped happily, hugging her legs.

"Hello, Madame President," Nemu looked down at her.

"You should see all the people out there!" Yachiru chattered. "It's like the entire Seireitei came! And have you seen the food?" Yachiru's tone turned dreamy. "There's so much chocolate and ice cream and - "

"Have you seen the wedding cake, Madame President?" Nemu asked. Yachiru shook her head no. "Oh, yes, it IS hidden very well! But Uryu and I saw it, and it was huge! It was as tall as Chad-san!"

Yachiru's eyes bugged out. "WOW!"

Nemu knelt down next to her. "And I made sure to put a lot of candy in it for my very special maid of honor!"

Yachiru squealed in delight. Hugging her, she said happily, "Thank you, Nemu - chan!" She flash - stepped out of the room.

After a couple of minutes, Nanao poked her head in. "It's time, Nemu."

Nemu rose, her dress ruffling. Walking over to Nanao, she said, "I'm so nervous."

"You shouldn't be," Nanao smiled at her. "My marriage to Shunsui was the best choice of my life. And Uryu really cares about you. You know that."

"Yes."

The two women were silent for a moment. Finally, Nemu asked, "Is he..."

Nanao looked at Nemu, who trailed off. "Is Uryu what?"

Nemu shook her head. "Not him. I'm just wondering, is he here?"

"Who?"

"You know, HIM," Nemu put special force on that last word.

"Oh...you mean Captain Kurotsuchi," Nanao spit out his name like it was poison. "No, he isn't. I don't know why you would want him here, after all he's done."

"Oh," Nemu said, letting a trace of sadness into her voice. Nanao looked at her with pity.

"Nemu, you know I didn't mean it that way," Nanao apologized. "I wish he cared about you, but...he doesn't."

Nemu nodded, a lump in her throat. She had always known, but hearing Nanao say it made it real.

"Thank you for handing me off," Nemu said, keeping the tremble out of her voice.

"Of course, darling..." Nanao said lovingly.

And as the curtains rose to reveal her and Nanao, Nemu knew she had made the right choice.

* * *

**Okay, that is chapter one. As it says in the description THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT. It could be, but it's not. I shall continue even if you readers hate it! Bwahahaha!**

**But seriously, review. Please. Or else Nemu will be sad!**

**As inspiration strikes. ~Spottedmask77**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter Two. I only got one review for Chapter One, but it was a wonderful review (by **InvisibleInk14, **BTW!) so I'm still pretty happy.**

**I don't own Bleach. If I did, Mayuri would get more screen time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The curtain had opened. Nemu was now visible to the wedding guests. Letting out the breath she had been holding, Nanao and she started to slowly walk down the aisle. Japanese wind pipes were being played by Omaeda, Lieutenant of Squad Two.

Nemu saw Akon and Hiyosu in one of the middle rows ahead.

_At least some of my division came, _she thought happily. Now taking a look around, she noticed most of the twelfth division was there. Almost everyone, in fact. The only one missing was…

_No._ Nemu told herself sharply, passing some Squad Four members, including a sharply dressed Hanataro. _I will not think of him. Not on my wedding day._

Taking a quick look around, she distracted herself with observing the guests. Yachiru had been right; it WAS like the whole Seireitei had come. Head Captain Kyoruka was smiling warmly at her from the very front row, along with Captain Ukitake. Captain Soi Fon was avoiding everyone's gaze.

_That's right, she disapproved of this, _Nemu recalled silently.

When she had announced her engagement, three captains had expressed their disapproval. Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Soi Fon, and, of course, her own father. Surprisingly, they all held different reasons for their displeasure.

_"The boy is nothing!" Captain Soi Fon spat. Nemu flinched a little at the woman's tone. She wasn't supposed to be listening to the captain's meeting, but this was something she had to hear. Still, Nemu was just getting used to going behind the captains' backs. She jumped at the slightest noises, and she felt something that could be described as fear, except a lesser form of it. Nervousness, she decided._

_"Now, Soi Fon – " Head Captain Kyoruka tried to soothe her, but Soi Fon was just warming up._

_"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi is just that! A LIEUTENANT!" Captain Soi Fon hissed. "And what is Uryu Ishida? Simply a boy with a rich father!"_

_"May I add to that?" Captain Hitsugaya interjected. Nemu heard the Head Captain sigh, and she assumed that he nodded, because the younger captain continued. "Ishida is a human, correct? And Lieutenant Kurotsuchi is a Shinigami. This is just unnatural, Head Captain! A marriage between the living and the dead?" He snorted. "It would never work."_

_Head Captain Kyoruka waited, then asked, "Is that it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well then. Anyone else want to complain? Captain Kurotsuchi, you've been unusually quiet."_

_"Hmmph. Well, you all know my opinion. The boy is a _quincy_. I've already told Nemu it would be better if she just let me experiment on him," the man sneered. Nemu winced at the sound of her father's voice, like putting salt on a fresh wound._

_"That's right, she doesn't follow your orders anymore, does she?" the slightly amused voice of Captain Ukitake joined the conversation._

_"And calls you 'Father'," Captain Kuchiki added. _

_"Nemu-chan says that you hurt her!" the squeaky, angry voice of Yachiru (recently promoted to Captain Kenpachi) yelled._

_Nemu could practically see her father's face twist into a ferocious scowl._

_"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" he shrieked. Nemu heard the stamping of feet, moving faster than walking, but not quite running. Quickly stumbling to her feet, she prepared to shunpo away. But as the door opened and closed, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist at lightning speeds. Falling to the ground, Nemu cried out as she felt a bone in her arm break. Staring up, she met the golden eyes of Mayuri Kurotsuchi defiantly. Like a viper, the hand around her wrist was suddenly around her neck, lifting her off the ground._

_"What were you doing?" he hissed._

_"I was…..listening…." Nemu gasped._

_"Oh really?" her father's eyes narrowed. "You are going to come with me."_

_"…no…I won't…." Nemu choked out, clawing at her throat._

_"I'd like to see what you can do about it," he smiled an evil smile._

_Suddenly, Rangiku and Renji, the lieutenants of Squad 10 and 6, respectively, appeared with their zanpaktos drawn._

_"Put her down," Rangiku said in a steely voice, so different than her normally bubbly one._

_"You can't tell me what to do," said Captain Kurotsuchi, taken aback. "You're just lieutenants."_

_"Put Nemu down. Now," Renji used the same tone of voice as Rangiku._

_"You can't tell me what to do!" the scientist repeated angrily. "She's mine! My daughter! My lieutenant!"_

_My daughter._

_Nemu kept repeating the words in her head._

_"I can do whatever I want with her!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi screeched. "We share the same name! The same blood! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!"_

_The scientist's voice was a tad uncertain, Nemu noticed. Almost like he's trying to convince himself._

_I am his daughter._

Nemu shook her head, ridding herself of the memory. They were about halfway up the aisle now. Nanao was looking at her strangely, as she had grasped her hand tightly. Feigning a smile, Nemu tried to pay more attention to the altar.

Uryu was smiling at her. She smiled back, a real one this time. To the right, Uryu's left, Ichigo wore a dark gray suit with a tie the color of his hair.

Nemu and Nanao finally reached the altar, and Omaeda finished the wind pipe music. Nanao handed Nemu's hand to Uryu, who nodded at her(Nanao). Then she went to the left.

And so the wedding began.

* * *

**Some might argue that the wedding began when Nemu started walking towards the altar, but it made a good ending line, and I'm not going to argue with anyone about that.**

**The guests: All the captains and their lieutenants are there, along with all the seated officers and such. Only Mayuri isn't there. But that might change…(grins evilly)**

**Also, Urahara, Yoruichi, his three assistants, as well as Orihime and Chad are there. And, of course, Ichigo's family. And Uryu's father…reluctantly. But it is his son's wedding, so I made him be there.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I might update sooner! :)**

**As inspiration strikes. ~Spottedmask77 **


	3. Chapter 3

**And another chapter! Yay! And I got another four reviews, from **disneygirl143**, **InvisibleInk14**,** **and **Hard Coaster**. And, of course, from the guests! YAY for reviews!**

**I don't own Bleach. If I did, you would know more about Nemu.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nemu took a deep breath. Staring...no, _gazing _at the reverend. Blinking her eyes, she mentally corrected herself before remembering that that was a habit she was trying to break. She squeezed Uryu's hand.

"It'll be alright," Uryu smiled, careful not to turn his body away from the minister, who cleared his throat.

"Uryu Ishida and Nemu Kurotsuchi," the minister said tenderly. "Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to a part of the story not yet told."

_Nemu had picked out that opening herself,_ Nanao noted silently from the side. _It's so poetic._

A single tear started to fall from her eye to lower lip. Nanao wiped it away hurriedly. She still remembered when Nemu had first told her the news.

* * *

_"Miss...Mrs. Kyoruka?" Nemu stood by the door of the Squad 1 barracks, unsure whether to enter or not._

_Nanao looked up from the book she was reading. "Nemu!" she exclaimed, happy to see her again. Recently, for the past two or three months, Nemu had been stopping by the Squad 1 barracks to see Nanao. "Come in!"_

_The young lieutenant tentatively stepped through the door. "I...I-I have something to t-t-tell you..." she mumbled._

_Nanao raised her eyebrows. Nemu had never mumbled nor stuttered. "Yes?"_

_"You...you have to promise you won't tell Mayuri-tou."_

_"Mayuri...TOU?" Nanao repeated, shocked. "What happend to Mayuri-sama?"_

_"I guess that I'm just not comfortable calling my father 'Master' anymore," Nemu said, looking at the ground._

_Nanao smiled warmly, and hugged Nemu. "So what's the news?"_

_Shyly, Nemu held out her right hand. There, on her ring finger, was an engagement ring made of pearls and sapphires. Nanao gasped._

_"He asked you? You said yes?" she asked breathlessly. Nemu nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face._

_"I said yes," she repeated. "I think...this emotion would be classified as...love."_

_Nanao smiled, tears running down her face. "Oh, darling. There's so much to do. Plans to make, guests to invite, people to tell - not Captain Kurotsuchi, of course," she added hastily as Nemu's eyebrows shot up into her hair. "But you will have to tell him eventually, Nemu," Nanao said gently. "He is your captain, and father, as much as I hate to admit it."_

_"Yes," agreed Nemu softly._

_"Oh, I can't wait to tell Shunsui! He's always said you and Uryu make a cute couple!" Nanao continued._

_"We are cute?" Nemu asked, confused. "How?"_

_Nanao laughed, which sounded like bells ringing on a clear day._

_"Oh, sweetie...," she sighed happily. "I'll explain later..."_

* * *

Nanao smiled. The minister's words were just a blur to her now. Drifting back into reality, she didn't notice the mysterious blue-haired stranger who slipped into the wedding ceremony, seeming to melt off the walls...

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Guess who? See, I didn't leave that subtle hint in the last chapter's AN for no reason!**

**Yeah, this chapter was shorter than usual, but I wanted to get it finished before I go away on the 29th. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY! THIS UPDATE IS WAY OVERDUE(like most of my library books...-_-)! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Now that school is back in session, I'll update more often! I swear!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nemu shifted uneasily on her feet. She wished she could turn around but resisted the impulse; she didn't want to look like a fool. But...something is the air had changed. A tad staler, a smidge more sour. Nemu felt a tug in her brain, a memory wanting to be remembered.

_But can I afford to...? _Nemu worried. _If I miss my cue..._

"Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; and to bleed willingly and joyfully," the minister was saying. "To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; to rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; to return home at eventide with gratitude; then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips. Blah blah bloo bleep..."

_It will be awhile longer, _Nemu thought to herself, then willed herself to fall back into the memory.

* * *

_"Mayuri-sa...Mayuri-tou?" _

_Nemu stood next to her Captain Kurotsuchi. It was just before dawn, the Captain of the Twelfth Division was in the process of putting on his morning _

_make-up. He glared up at her, pausing for a moment._

_"Stupid girl," he muttered irritably, resuming to apply his make-up. "What is with this 'tou' business? I've told you to address me as Mayuri-sama, and you'd do best to remember it, or so help me I'll beat you until you can't tell left from right!"_

_Nemu flinched, then continued. "I apologize, Mayuri-sama." _Tou. "_I have news."_

_"Hmmph," Mayuri snorted. "As if anything you told me could be considered 'news'."_

_Nemu was silent. Mayuri squinted at her. "Well, stupid girl, spit it -"_

_"I am getting married."_

_Captain Kurotsuchi didn't show any sign of surprise, or shock, or anger. "I've told you that joking gets you nowhere in life, Nemu," he said exasperatedly._

_"It is not a joke," Nemu said more confidently. "It is not a lie. I am getting married, Mayuri-tou."_

_The scientist's eyes narrowed. "Alright. I'll play you're game." He spun around in his chair. "And to whom exactly are you getting married?"_

_"Uryu Ishida."_

_A hand cracked across Nemu's face before she knew what was happening. Falling silently to the floor, she tried to stop the tears welling up in her eyes._

_"NEMU!" Mayuri screeched. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOU CANNOT GET MARRIED TO ANYONE! ESPECIALLY NOT THAT CONNIVING, FOUR-EYED, BASTARD QUINCY!"_

_"Don't talk about Uryu like that!" Nemu shouted back, jumping off the floor with the agility of a cat. "And you can't stop me! We're going to have a wedding, and I'm going to wear a white dress, and I have a ring and that makes it final!" She pulled off her ring and waved it in front of his nose for effect. Putting it back on her finger, Nemu continued her rant. "You've treated me like garbage my entire life, and I DON'T GIVE A DAMN to what you say even if you are my father!"_

_Nemu nimbly dodged Mayuri's second strike, and shunpo-ed to the door. _

_"You can't control me anymore!" she yelled, tears in her eyes before shunpo-ing out the door._

_"Nemu! Get back here right now! NEMU!"_

* * *

"I do," Uryu said.

"And do you, Nemu Kurotsuchi, take Uryu Ishida to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked. Nemu blinked, they were on the vows already?

"I do," she said, a lump in her throat. Tears came to her eyes, though she wasn't sure if they were from the heartbreaking memory or the joy of finally being married to Uryu.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

Nemu felt herself being swept off her feet; Uryu's lips pressed firmly against hers. Putting her arms around his neck, she passionately kissed him back, a hot fire warming her heart. They audience clapped, and out of the corner of her eye, Nemu saw Nanao start to cry.

_This is the happiest day of my life,_ Nemu thought to herself.

* * *

In the back of the room, one person had refrained from clapping. He merely stood rigid against the wall, gold eyes glinting, and slowly glazing over. Lost in his own memories...

* * *

**And done! Let's see, I'm thinking of making the next chapter Mayuri's memories. Also, apologies if the ending seemed a tad cliché. Or, you know, extremely cliché. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I've finally gotten around to posting up another chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, and am sad to say this will not be the last one. As you probably know, I have other fanfictions, as well as a deviantart account and a life. So updates will e once every month, twice if you're lucky.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers! I really appreciate that someone is taking the time to comment on my fanfiction! ^^**

**Also, this chapter is a little, um, bloody. Don't like, don't read. Except do read. If you've gotten this far, please continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own Bleach now. Tite Kubo's got nothing on this.**

**...no, not really.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood in the back of the wedding reception, uncomfortable in a dark tuxedo. His hands moved up to straighten his tie before remembering that said tie was already straight, and the last time he had tried to straighten it, he had nearly taken his eye out.

A wave of repulsion rolled through his body as he heard the fate-changing vows, and looked away a little too late as Ishida pressed his mouth against Nemu's. He glanced to the right, scowling.

"Oh, why am I even _here_?" the scientist muttered irritably to himself. "Nemu, not to mention the rest of the guests, would foolishly attack me if they even knew I was here. Everyone would be much happier if I was just back in my laboratory!"

But the captain of the twelfth company hadn't gone into the lab for a few weeks now. Not since after the announcement.

* * *

_"Stupid girl!" Captain Kurotsuchi growled, cutting into his specimen with a scalpel. He barely head the screams of the Hollow; consumed in his own thoughts. "Worthless piece of trash...and that Quincy boy!"_

_Mayuri stabbed down, hard. The Hollow shrieked and blood gurgled out of the wound, staining Mayuri's hands. He hardly noticed it and continued slicing around the organs; first the heart, and just missing the liver._

_"Getting careless...all Nemu's fault..."the scientist growled bits of his thoughts aloud. "...marriage...ungrateful daughter..."_

_As Mayuri grew more agitated, his strokes grew stronger. Instead of gently(a term used VERY lightly here) cutting out the Hollow's collarbone, he missed and ct off the Hollow's head with one great sweep of the scalpel._

_"Damn it! he shrieked loudly. Akon, his third seat, nervously poked his head around into the lab._

_"Sir, is everything - "_

_"GET OUT! OUT!"_

_Akon closed the door quickly, avoiding the bloody tools thrown at his head. Most were now impaled on the door, though some had slid down to the floor. Captain Kurotsuchi let out another loud noise of frustration, and kicked the operating table. Though his foot stung, he barely noticed it in his rage._

_"Stupid! Idiot! Fool! Stupid!" he yelled furiously at the decapitated Hollow. Someone cleared their throat behind him, and he spun around, gripping Ashisogi Jizo's handle._

_It was Nemu._

_"Hello, Mayuri-tou," she said quietly. Captain Kurotsuchi's eyes narrowed._

_"You!"_

_He lunged at Nemu with his zanpaktou, and she nimbly jumped out of the way. "You are no daughter of mine!"_

_"That may be so, but all members of the 13 Court Guard Squads were invited to the wedding." Nemu tossed him a rectangular envelope, which landed at his feet. "Which includes you."_

_"Again, Nemu, you have forgotten your place. Rip, Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri's eyes flicked from the invitation to the black-haired female as he released his zanpaktou. "You are still my lieutenant. You still have to obey me."_

_Nemu shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips. "No, Mayuri-tou," she said softly. "You are wrong. Captain Yamamoto has given me temporary leave of absence to prepare for the wedding. And to decide whether I would like to stay lieutenant of Squad Twelve."_

_"Temporary -?! Switching companies?!" Mayuri spluttered. "You...you can't switch! I am your creator! Your father! You are my daughter!"_

_Nemu looked into his eyes, green meeting gold. "You just stated I am no daughter of yours. Which is it? I cannot be both."_

_Nemu dodged another swing of Ashisogi Jizo. "You can decide. If I am your daughter, than you will come to the wedding. You have three months to decide. You always liked a long time period to complete a project, didn't you, Captain?" Nemu shunpoed to the door. "Good- bye."_

_She left._

_And shortly after that, Mayuri Kurotsuchi left the laboratory. Not to follow her, but to go to his room, "Can't a man get any rest around here, with Squad Eleven throwing loud obnoxious parties EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, none which I'm invited to, I may add!" his excuse. But as he got to his room and took off his make-up, the scientist didn't even try to sleep._

_He sat on his bed and thought._

* * *

The same scientist was still thinking. He prided himself on never showing any emotions besides passion for his work and anger. And, of course, the maniacal laughter which had earned him the reputation of a lunatic. So to show..._concern_...for Nemu, was, well, unthinkable. Impossible.

But Mayuri Kurotsuchi also prided himself on proving the impossible possible. He was, after all, a scientist.

Nemu. Or not Nemu.

_I will decide only when the opportunity comes for me,_ Captain Kurotsuchi decided in his head, still scowling, and leaning against the wall.

"And now for the traditional father-daughter dance!"

The ministers words rang in his ears, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi swore he would make that minister pay for providing the opportunity to choose.

* * *

**Yes! Done!**

**I don't know what you think, but I think I did a pretty good job of keeping ol' Captain Clownface in character. Anger management issues and all.**

**Tell me what you thought! Reviews fuel me!**

**As inspiration strikes. ~Spottedmask77**


End file.
